


Carwash

by miggyfan



Series: Counter measures [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: Just a smutty one shot, to get my head out of the heartbreaking last episode.After successfully testing Juliet's security, and trap the lads in the range rover, Magnum agreed to give the expensive SUV a clean up, under Higgins's supervision of course.This fic is a sequel to "counter measures" but you don't need to read it to understand the story.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Counter measures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124339
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Carwash

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun under the hawaiian sun, for our two favorite P.I.  
> No drama, no angst, no Ethan, just love.

Juliet was hot.

Terribly hot, and bothered.

Just to be clear, she wasn’t bothered by the warm beams of the sun on her naked legs, but she was rather distracted by the very exciting vision of her partner washing the range rover, shirtless.

After letting the lads spend the night in the car, the expensive SUV needed a clean up. So as chivalrous as he was, Magnum had agreed to do all the hardwork, under her supervision of course, because she was responsible for all Robin Masters's belongings, and she couldn't let her partner messed up any further with Robin-6, which was her favorite car in the writer's impressive collection.

Juliet was mesmerized by his glistening skin, shiny with sweat, and the define muscles of his back, moving with each stroke on the car bodywork.

She loved how focused he was while cleaning up, the intensity in his eyes, and the cute pouty lips.  
For someone who was usually laid back and lazy, she was surprised to see how thorough he was, fully devoting himself to accomplish the task she had given him this morning.

Juliet wondered if it was due to his military training.

She imagined him in a navy uniform, cleaning the deck of a warship in the middle of the pacific, and she sighed, thinking how handsome he would be in his sailor outfit.

She wanted to slowly ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, just to brush away the few silky strands on his forehead.

Juliet bit her lip with desire, shamelessly enjoying the view.

Laid down on a lounge chair, with an icy virgin tequila sunrise cocktail, prepared by her boyfriend, she felt good despite the unforgiving heat, the image of Magnum with a cute little sailor hat, stuck in her mind.

She was excited and giddy by the fast change in their relationship, however, she felt like they should have crossed that line between friendship and love, a long time ago. They wasted so much time fighting each other, specially her, she could admit it, while Thomas had always been more honnest with his feelings, she kept ignoring them, too afraid to expose her wounded heart.

Love…

It was a strong word, but it surprised her how well it fitted to describe how she felt about him.

He was so sweet and vulnerable in her arms this morning, no fake smile to hide how hurt he was, no game face.  
It was him, exposed and raw, more sincere than she had ever seen him, since the day they first met.

Their previous night had been fantastic, passionate and wilder than she thought herself capable of, nobody had ever reach so deep inside of her, to stir such a bold and daring behaviour.

Juliet squeezed her thighs together, feeling heat pooled low in her belly.

Magnum had such an effect on her, she hated the way she craved his touch, always wanting more, so much more of him.

« Earth to Higgy, carwash is over, are you sastisfied ? » Asked Magnum, wiggling his eyebrows.

Juliet rolled her eyes at the slight innuendo, he was such a tease, he knew her too well, and had probably guessed what she was thinking.

He was still playing with the waterhose, drenched from head to toe, his beige shorts very low on his hips, plastered to his skin, letting Juliet guessed the outline of his very perky little butt.

He didn’t bother with underwear under his shorts this morning, and the idea made her squirm on the lounge chair.

« I think you missed a spot. » She said with a smirk, raising her leg to point to the left side of the car, giving him a good view between her thighs.

Magnum’s eyes widened, and nearly dropped the water hose, sending water everywhere, making Higgins laughed, he was as aroused as she was.

Juliet gave him a daring smile, clad in one of his aloha shirt, the red one, the first she had offered him.

She didn’t bother to button it, she just tied it over her black small bikini.

She didn’t expect the cold water to make the little umbrella fly off her cocktail, she nearly fell out of the lounge chair with a shriek, when he suddenly drenched her with the water hose.

« MAGNUM ! »

Thomas laughed and ignored her cries, he just walked toward her to wrap his arm around her waist, and kept hosing her until she end up as wet as he was.

« Oh my god ! Stop ! Just stop ! Okay, okay, it’s clean ! It’s perfectly cleaaaaaaan !!!! » She screamed, when he put the hose in the hem of her bikini pants, filling it with cold water.

Juliet jumped on her tip toes, thrilled by the sensation, and tightened her arms around his neck, pressing her body tight against him, out of breath, and shocked by the icy water.

Magnum couldn’t stop laughing, he hadn’t had so much fun for so long, he would have never imagined he could be so carefree with her.

He let his greedy hand descend lower on her back, and grabbed the round flesh of her bottom, pressing her tighter against him.

He squeezed her firm butt cheek, marveling at the fact that she was letting him touch her so possessively.

« So princess Juliet ? You didn’t answer me, are you satisfied ? » He asked again in a rough voice, his warm lips grazing the sensitive skin under her ear.

Juliet straightened up a little to look at him, she gently stroke his cheek and whispered back : « Yes sir Thomas, I’m very satisfied… »

Magnum smiled, knowing she wasn’t just talking about the car, and kissed her, slowly and deeply, tasting orange and grenadine on her lips, happy to be the one she choose to be with, happy to be able to love her.

He dropped the water hose on the floor, and hooked his hands under her butt to lift her in his arms.

Juliet wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt how hard he already was.

Thrilled by the sensation, she rubbed herself against him and whispered : « Now I want a nice warm bath, with bubbles and a very sexy naked private investigator in it. »

« Mmmmh… So demanding… A sexy naked private investigator huh ? I can call Luther if you want. » Purred Magnum in her ear.

« Magnum !!! » She whined, with a pout, lightly pinching his cheek.

« Okay ! Okay ! I ‘m kidding, your bathroom or mine ? »Replied Magnum with a smile.

« Mine, my bathtub is bigger. » She added, her eyes shiny with desire, and Magnum knew they were not going to just take a bath.

Thomas smiled and kissed her again, he carried her toward the main house, and for once, Juliet didn’t mind if he was leaving wet foot prints all over the wood floor.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

As a matter of fact, Juliet bathtub was really bigger than the one in the guest house.

It was one of those huge round expensive bathtub you only see in movies, where the actors spent their time drinking champain or wine, with some romantic music in the background.

They didn’t have any alcohol nor music, but Magnum didn’t mind, because he had a beautiful naked ex spy sitting between his legs, her blond curls spread across his chest, so he was not going to complain.

The water was warm and soothing, he felt tiny pinpricks on his skin as the bubbles and bath salts dissolved in the water.

He slowly moved his hands across her skin, to draw interlaced little patterns with the tip of his fingers, making her shiver against him.

Juliet let her back rest on his muscular chest, as Magnum lazily caressed her inner thighs, getting nearer and nearer to her crotch with each stroke of his hands.

She felt good in his arms.

After a night of hard rough sex, she welcomed his more tender gestures on her tired body, gladly yielding herself in his skillfull hands.

She turned her head to let her lover capture her lips in a heated kiss, and Magnum conquered every part out her mouth, slowly exploring it with his tongue, licking, sucking on her already swollen lips, until she moaned with ecstasy.

Juliet basked herself in the blissful sensations, his gentle lips against hers, the slow stroke of his tongue in her mouth, and his wandering hands finally reaching her center.  
She arched her back, when she felt his fingers parting her quivering folds, and moaned against his lips, when he slowly entered her with one, then two fingers.

« Is this what you were doing last night when I stole the ferrari ? » Asked Magnum in a husky voice. The real question in his mind being, was she thinking about him when she was touching herself.

Juliet kept moaning, and rubbing herself against his fingers, too caught in her own pleasure to respond in coherent words.

Magnum smiled and hooked his fingers to apply more pressure on her g spot, making her eyes widened and scream : « Yes ! Yes ! Mmmmh… Don’t stop ! »

Her hips rolled backwards lascively, seeking for more contact with his body, she felt him getting harder and harder against her rear, His engorged dick gliding between her butt cheeks.

Magnum set a faster rythm with his fingers in and out of her, his rough palm catching against her clit, making Juliet’s hips jerked forward, searching from more friction on her throbbing core.

Thomas’s stubble grazed the delicate skin of her jaw, as she slowly moved against him.

He held onto her hips tight, to keep her close to him, as he rubbed himself faster against her, and apply more pressure on her aching clit with the pad of his thumb, until she came with a loud cry.

Juliet licked her lips, trying to regain the last remnants of her composure, her body still shaking with the warm waves of her climax.

She felt his soft and gentle lips leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, as she ran her fingers through his hair, to guide him toward her lips, in a slow sensual kiss.

Juliet turned around in his arms to face him and straddle him, plunging her lustful eyes in his chocolate iris. 

« Higgy, you don’t have to….you must be sore after last night… » Whispered Magnum against her lips, as she kissed him languidly, her arms hooked around his neck.  
She moved her hips against him, rubbing herself against his throbbing cock, to show him what she wanted.

« I’m fine… I want you… » She panted, pulling on his hair to tilt his head backward and kiss him thoroughly.

Juliet rose her hips to position herself on top of him, and grabbed his dick to stroke her still swollen folds, after her previous orgasm.  
She clutched tightly at his shoulders, as she slowly impaled herself on his thick cock, closing her eyes as she sank down on him at a slow torturous pace.

She felt light-headed with lust, and bit her lips in ecstasy, enjoying the slow burn as he stretched her with his hard member.

They both groaned loudly overwhelmed by the sensation, Magnum dropped his head forward, his face nestled between her breast, as she started to move up and down on his aching hard on.

« Fuck !... You feel so good…..So fucking tight…. » He grunted in a low husky voice.

The cool air of the room rushed on her exposed upper body, raising goosebumps all over her fevered skin.  
Magnum captured one erect nipple in his mouth, while he slowly moved inside of her.

Juliet felt like her entire being was amped up in sensitivity, as she panted slowly, dizzy with need and pleasure.  
She seeked out his lips for a kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, shamelessly savoring the taste that was uniquely Thomas Magnum. 

She couldn’t get enough of him, closing her eyes in ecstasy as she mounted him, her arms around his neck and her hips twirling teasingly around his swollen cock.

« Oh god… You feel so good…. So good… » She moaned against his lips, as her hands gripped his shoulders tighter with each thrust deep inside of her.

She sinked herself down hard on his dick, making him groaned into her mouth as her tight walls clamped down on his length.

Water splashed over the edge of the tub, as the same rythm he pushed his hips upward to met her thrusts, twisting them to change the angle of penetration.

Her hips bucked up suddenly and caused more water to slosh onto the bathroom floor, when she felt his thick cock brush against her sensitive spot.

« Ooooh right there, god ! Just right there ! » She moaned, her forehead against his, overwhelmed with pleasure, and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. 

She bore her body down on his dick, pushing her knees as far apart as she could, desperately trying to draw him deeper inside of her.

Magnum grinned and mentally praised himself, hearing her getting so vocal, he was thrilled to see his very serious majordomo letting go under his ministrations.

He gripped her hips tight to keep her in place, as he pounded deep inside of her, finally giving her the deep and powerful thrusts she craved.  
Juliet kept her eyes close as she felt the pressure build low in her belly.

She cried out as shockwaves shot from her core to the tips of her toes, and her walls contracted in a vice grip around him, finally pushing both of them over the edge.

« That’s it babe, ride it. » Whispered Magnum, as he filled her with his warm release.  
He let his hands wandered over her flushed skin, patiently waiting for her to recover.

He basked himself in the soft feeling of fulfillment, as she was panting hard on top of him.  
Magnum slowly caressed her sides, while he emptied himself deep inside of her, closing his eyes to let the euphoria subside, leaving him dizzy with a primal satisfaction.

When she finally looked back at him, he brushed her wet curls away from her face, to slowly kiss her, while she panted against his lips :  
« That was….. Incredible…… Sir Thomas… »

And Magnum laughed at the nickname, his hands still running through her hair, as he peppered small kisses on her jaw.

« Bed ? » He asked, feeling the water getting colder.

« Yeah…But to sleep, only sleep…. » She whispered, exhausted, letting her head rest on his chest.

« Alright, here we go… » Snickered Thomas, as he lifted her out of the bathtub, and wrapped a towell around her, thoroughly wiping the water out of her skin.

« Mmmmhhh... Magnum… » She gasped still holding onto his shoulders, no trusting herself to stand on her own, while he slowly massaged her tired muscles, putting more pressure on the sore spot between her thighs.

« Okay, I got it, I got you……..» Replied Thomas in a soft tone, finally carrying her to the bed, this time bridal style, to gently lay her down on the silky ivory sheets.

Magnum, stretched himself on the bed, to spoon her from behind.  
But Juliet had another idea and absentmindly turned around to face him, and brought him closer to her, with her arm around his waist, and her leg hooked on his thigh like an adorable koala.

Thomas gently kissed her hair as she succumbed to slumber.

The room was peaceful and quiet just as she was, he leaned closer to her, adoring her sleepy face, trying to memorize her delicate features, mesmerized by her beauty.

« Stop staring and sleep Magnum ! » She mumbled without opening her eyes, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Magnum laughed, and closed his eyes, hoping he could follow her into her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot, my poor Magnum definitely needed a little fun after all the angst.  
> Let me know what you think ! 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
